


Distractions

by taylor_tut



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Sick Character, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A request from my tumblr for Klaus and Five bonding. The screaming of the dead are starting to get to a newly sober Klaus and Five takes him out for doughnuts. Pretty simple and short.





	Distractions

Klaus fumbled with the cap of the ibuprofen bottle, struggling to hold it in his shaking hands and growing increasingly more frustrated with each passing second. 

“Fuck!” he finally exclaimed, hurling the bottle across the living room at the doorway just as Five blinked into it. Klaus winced apologetically even though it simply bounced harmlessly off Five’s chest and hit the floor. 

“Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t know you were gonna be there.”

“Wouldn’t expect you to,” Five dismissed. He bent down and picked the bottle up, turning it in his hands to examine its contents. “Did you want this opened?” 

Klaus shrugged but reached out eagerly as Five easily uncapped the bottle and shook two pills into the palm of his hand. 

“Opposite of a childproof cap,” he joked, but Five ignored it—he usually did. 

“This is really just Advil, right?” he asked, holding the pill up to the light as if it were a hundred dollar bill. 

“Ghosts screaming in my ears all day,” Klaus explained. “Kind of starts to give you a headache after a while.” 

Five nodded, pressing the two pills into Klaus’ hand and rolling his eyes when he made grabby hands for more. 

“Come on, Five; two pills isn’t going to do anything!” he whined, but he knew that of all their siblings, Five was probably the least likely to give him what he wanted just because he whined about it. Before Klaus could wonder what the kid had come down here for, anyway, he watched him pour a healthy shot of whiskey into a mug at the bar.

“Tough,” Five said predictably. He was silent as Klaus dry-swallowed the pills, then sat down next to him on the living room couch. 

“Sobriety sucks,” Klaus complained. Five held out his drink.

“Wouldn’t know,” he said, earning himself a dirty look. 

“Yeah, well,” Klaus gave as a non-reply, sinking back against the arm of the couch with his eyes closed. Five frowned.

“Is the pain really that bad?”

“Nah,” Klaus replied with a wiggly, dismissive hand gesture. “Just a stress headache. Nothing to worry about, dear brother; but you’re sweet to fret, anyway.”

Five rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t sure that he really bought Klaus’ act. It seemed as though he always reacted on the wrong end of the spectrum—dramatic when nothing was happening, but vastly understating real problems. Klaus had always been a perplexing kid, sure, but now that he’d been left to his own devices and had spent most of the past two decades frying his own brain with increasingly hard drugs, he was pretty much an enigma to Five. Even if he’d had any practice reading people in general for the past 30 years, he was pretty sure that Klaus would still confuse him at every turn. There were very few things that Five was sure of, now, and they were all directly pertaining to basic survival needs. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Klaus asked, forcibly drawing Five out of his own head just so he could shake it. 

“I was just wondering,” he began, “if you’d eaten yet.” 

Klaus blinked. “What, like today?” 

“It’s almost 9 p.m.,” Five pointed out. A normal person would have already had three meals by now, but Klaus shook his head anyway.

“I haven’t,” he said slowly. “Have you?” 

“Not in a few hours,” Five admitted. “I could eat.” 

“Griddy’s sound okay to you?” he asked, and Five nodded. 

“I’ll drive,” he offered, biting down on a smile when Klaus snatched the keys from his hands.

“Not a chance,” he said. Five followed him out to the car without another word, knowing that he’d be the one who ended up paying for the doughnuts and probably regretting even asking Klaus anything at all. For now, however, he’d just try to enjoy the moment for what it was—a distraction for both of them.


End file.
